


Sweepstake

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Place Your Bets, baby Tracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: a tiny snippet inspired by a chat about taking bets on the babys hair colours, think this might have been @Seathesilverlinging 's fault
Kudos: 6





	Sweepstake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/gifts).



Little Alan was born, and of course his parents thought he was beautiful, but it wasn't just paternal pride that had Jeff peering down at his newest son. There were bigger things at stake here. There was a sweepstake running at the office regarding the newest Tracys hair colour. Predictably Alan looked to have come out blond, to the point of looking pretty much bauld, just like his brothers. Well that answered the immediate question, but there was still all to play for in the “what colour will he end up” betting. With a clutch of sons who had spread themselves out across the spectrum, making use of every possible parental gene mash up, Alan really had the potential to be a wild card. Thank god some of Lucille's mothers hair colour choices couldn't be passed on genetically. For a brief second he pictured the newborn with blue hair and he shook his head to shift the image. Jeff hasn't told Lucille, but he had $50 on brunette, he feels like they must be due one after the run on strawberry blond and full carrot top. 

Lucille looked across at her husband and newborn son, it was a touching moment and she was exhausted, but still there was something that had her suspicious.  
“Jeff, what is it? You've got that look on your face, explain.”  
It is an old adage that you don't argue with a woman who has just gone through labour (many strange baby names are a testament to this), so Jeff had no choice but to come clean. She was too tired to be livid, but her response most assuredly didn't count as pleased. The resulting “discussion” ended with Jeff agreeing to close the books on the betting.  
“Anyway” said Lucille, once she had won her point “there's no point, he's going to stay blond, I just know it.” And once again Jeff got to see just how right his wife could be.


End file.
